pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vorrax
ha ha — Skakid9090 18:04, 7 October 2007 (CEST) noooeeessss lol--§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 18:05, 7 October 2007 (CEST) Cool sig. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:05, 7 October 2007 (CEST) thx--§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 18:06, 7 October 2007 (CEST) who here votes i add a build to the wiki :)§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 01:31, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Knock yourself out =P--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:06, 11 October 2007 (CEST) i will *picks up a hammer aims towards head*:P (tomorow)§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 02:29, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Once you do, make sure to put the link onto your user page, its convenient and it shows you're the author of it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 03:13, 11 October 2007 (CEST) yeh i know(ive been watching all of u in the shadows for months)§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:14, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Stalker, eh? Welcome to the club! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:45, 11 October 2007 (CEST) lol i was just kiddin (and its a bit late for welcomes been here for atleast a month lol)§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:46, 11 October 2007 (CEST) What are those symbols around ur signature?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''_ ) 18:14, 13 October 2007 (CEST) i.....have....no......fucking clue(oh and i cant get on my account this is vorax24.45.153.90 18:33, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :Lol, ok, but how did you add them, are they like naturally on your keyboard?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''_ ) 18:51, 13 October 2007 (CEST) uhh hold alt and u hav to press some #'s on the number pad 9876543210 is horseshoe cant remember others atm§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 01:32, 14 October 2007 (CEST) 15 is the ☼ and 21 is the § figured em out(lots more symbols if u do other combinations)§Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 01:59, 14 October 2007 (CEST) Why strangle the computer? Just shoot and laugh at it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:55, 16 October 2007 (CEST) i could.... but that wouldnt be any fun now would it(or would it???) §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 23:43, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :If you laugh maniacally and throw it really hard, it might be.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:34, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Oh, and I like your signature darker green.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:35, 17 October 2007 (CEST) yeh i was just trying it out this color might change it back tomorow maybe dif shade §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 22:42, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Feel free to put on your user page, its pretty neat. xD!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:26, 18 October 2007 (CEST) sure y not :D §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 02:36, 18 October 2007 (CEST) woa i might be on gw saturday discuss... §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 02:28, 19 October 2007 (CEST) Lol... sorry im late but I know what the horseshoe is. Its teh Greek symbol for Omega--Shadow Sin 06:14, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :Are you sure it's not a horseshoe? Lol.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:09, 23 October 2007 (CEST) its definetly a pumpkin §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 21:03, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Which one of my signatures do u like better, this one-19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ), or this one? 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] . 1st one other looks TOO much like halloween tbh §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 01:58, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Rly? I liked the second one.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:59, 26 October 2007 (CEST) well halloween is in 6 days so wth :D §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 02:02, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :The signature wasnt supposed to have to do anything with haloween -.---19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:07, 26 October 2007 (CEST) i know just a coincidence xD §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 02:09, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Really late, but you can get special characters by just going on your character map and copy+pasting them. To find it: Start -> All Programs -> Accessories -> System Tools -> Character Map. Still haven't figured out how to do upside down letters, though :( [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 02:25, 26 October 2007 (CEST) my computer sux if u havnt read my userboxs and that freezes my comp :P §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 02:38, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :A simple program like that? :p How do you play Guild Wars? [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 02:42, 26 October 2007 (CEST) dads house, friends house etc. §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 04:05, 26 October 2007 (CEST) might be on gw tomorrow my ign is vorrax the impaler if u need me for something :) §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 20:03, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :Who needs you mister fly with super duper power wowers.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:31, 1 November 2007 (CET) wat r u smokin seriously wtf r u smokin §Ω☼Vorrax☼Ω§ 03:32, 1 November 2007 (CET) more symbols ftw :D [[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 04:10, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Smoking symbols? i c [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 04:33, 2 November 2007 (CET) o.O wut u meen by smokin symbols?¿?[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 19:25, 2 November 2007 (CET) :Your going cwazy with that signature man!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:26, 2 November 2007 (CET) maybe i am crazy xD [[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 19:30, 2 November 2007 (CET) wat u guys think bout my new build page o.O[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 04:42, 6 November 2007 (CET) :It's....very green.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:45, 7 November 2007 (CET) well urs is very....orange[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:49, 7 November 2007 (CET) :No, but yours is very green. @_@ [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:58, 7 November 2007 (CET) o.O fine ill change a color o.O[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:59, 7 November 2007 (CET) recent changes Try turning on advanced recent changes, it's under your preferences, groups all edits to a page, but you can still expand to see all of them. –Ichigo724 23:40, 8 November 2007 (CET) sry i did not know that thx :D[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 23:58, 8 November 2007 (CET) i r unbanned :D[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 16:57, 18 November 2007 (CET) :Didn't even notice haha. How do you like new signature?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:11, 18 November 2007 (CET) Strangling a computer Fine, here's a step-by-step directions on how to strangle computers. Gosh... * 1. Get pissed at the computer * 2. Grip the USB plug to your iPod/MP3 Player and wrap it wround your fingers * 3. Pull very hard * 4. If your computer does not break then, turn around the computer and find the plugs * 5. Pull at them very hard while the computer is turned on * 6. Laugh and yell "That's right, bitch! That's right!" * 7. Smash the computer into a wall/desk/hard object * 8. Call Best Buy and ask if your warranty is still working * 9. If your warranty is done, create an excuse involving your computer, an accident, and a wobbly desk. * 10. If that does not work, bang head on hard object repetitively This public service announcement brought to you by: --20pxGuildof 19:24, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Helpdesk: :*Describe your problem. :*Now, describe the problem accurately. :*Speculate wildly about the cause of the problem. :*Is your computer plugged in? :*Is it turned on? :*Have you tried to fix it yourself? :*Have you made it worse? :*Have you read the manual? :*Are you sure you've read the manual? :*Are you absolutely certain you've read the manual? :*Do you think you understood it? :*If 'Yes' then why can't you fix the problem yourself? :*What were you doing with your computer at the time the problem occurred? :*If 'nothing' then explain why you were logged in. :*Are you sure you aren't imagining the problem? :*Do you have any independent witnesses of the problem? :*Can't you do something else, instead of bothering me? :–Ichigo724 04:12, 25 November 2007 (CET) i r back from vacation well the day i was unbanned i went on vacation o.O and victoryisyours i kinda like the orange betta tbh and woa wats with the strangeling computer thing :P(im having trouble typeing since i wuz away)[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 17:35, 25 November 2007 (CET) :I was wondering where you went!!!-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 17:36, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Where did u go for vacation?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 17:52, 25 November 2007 (CET) a cruise (my dad won one)oh and hondurus SUCKED(y would they take us to 3rd world countries anyway)--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 17:55, 25 November 2007 (CET) :At least the cruise was nice?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 17:57, 25 November 2007 (CET) it was gud so o.O well ima go possibly play guild wars now(who would ever play that especially ppl that r here)--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 18:01, 25 November 2007 (CET) Computer Murder I found out how to strangle a computer. 1. Buy a Dell Flat Screen (that pretty much solves your problem)2. put your hands around the skinny thing holding it up. 3. Lift up. 4. SHake violently. 5. Throw on ground. 6. You're done. --19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:20, 25 November 2007 (CET) dats how to strangle a moniter wut kind of pshyco would wanna do that ima hav to keep an eye on u >.>[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 20:41, 26 November 2007 (CET) Forgot. Well, if it's your home computer with Guild Wars, then we have a problem, but if it's another computer like a PsP then it's easier. All you need to do is strangle it, 'cause it's so small and cute. Oh, how i love you you wittle PsP, oh you're so kwute and adworabul. Who's a computer? You are. Yes you are. Yes your are. :)19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:58, 26 November 2007 (CET) seriously go get help.... also i will be changeing my sig soon just to giv u a heads up and will use it for a week to see if i like it [[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 23:59, 26 November 2007 (CET) He cracked when his latest build was unfavored. Such a pity. 70.157.48.153 00:27, 27 November 2007 (CET) Actually this is it. And i've cracked on many more builds then these 2.Build:E/any Finishing Star Burst. 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:38, 27 November 2007 (CET) "WHY HASENT ANY BUILD IVE MADE WORK?!?!?!—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Fire Tock ( ) }." Lol. 70.157.48.153 00:53, 27 November 2007 (CET) go complain on someone elses userpage and they dont work cuz they dont work dont ask me idk whose builds r whose??!!!?!!!????!!?!?!?!--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:03, 27 November 2007 (CET) Oh no, another one has lost it! 70.157.48.153 01:05, 27 November 2007 (CET) who r u kidding i never had it o.O--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:08, 27 November 2007 (CET) gimme all ur money my birthday was the saturday that just passed SO GIMME ALL UR IN GAME MONEY NOW!!! >=O .....also mez spike ftw xD xD--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 23:51, 27 November 2007 (CET) Happy Birthday. 68.35.91.187 00:57, 28 November 2007 (CET) userpage size is ther a limit??? also someone acutally look at all the builds i hav up there and say something about em:P--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 23:17, 3 December 2007 (CET) woa im unbanned and ive learned my lesson i will never do it again(also christmas sig ftw :D!!!)--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼'Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»]] 02:07, 13 December 2007 (CET) User:Victoryisyours/Create-A-Phobia Contest You should enter.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:56, 19 December 2007 (EST) Sig Thingies I have no idea how you do that. All i can do is this...1=☺...2=☻...3=♥...4=♦...5=♣...6=♠...7=•...8=◘...9=○.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:29, 3 January 2008 (EST) Nvm. Found different combinations=different signs.MXcB7,♂▬!µ▬╟14`¶-τ±ⁿ{)♥18☻18555+x 6☼♦≤MAï7▐.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:21, 5 January 2008 (EST) internet is down y i havnet been on im at friends right now so im able to say this :p--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 13:34, 5 January 2008 (EST) hey there - Mrkitty444 19:44, 27 May 2008 (EDT)